


What To Do After Your Divorce - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 7th Day Harry and Ginny's divorce has been finalized and Harry needs a drink, but what happens when he sees a certain blond sitting in the corner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do After Your Divorce - 12 Days of Drarry

Harry finished the last of his drink and let the glass land on the bar with satisfyingly empty sound. He couldn’t believe it was over.

Five years of dating, during which James was born, and five more years of marriage, and he and Ginny were done. He still had the papers out on the bar in front of him. There adorning the top of the parchment in gilded letters was ‘By Decree of the Ministry of Magic’. After that there were lines upon lines of handwritten words listing the terms of their divorce. 

Wizard marriages tended to be ‘til death do us part’. In fact Harry couldn’t think of any other wizards he knew whose marriages had ended in divorce. “Must be something magical.” He whispered to himself. He looked at the bottom of the page, eyeing his own name, unable to really remember signing it. 

And right there beside it was ‘Ginevra Weasley’. 

It only took a month from beginning to end, which they were both grateful for. Harry remembered seeing the look on Ginny’s face when he told her muggle divorces tended to take upwards of a year. Thankfully the wizarding world moved along much quicker in this regard.

The divorce had been coming for a long time. Harry knew it, Ginny knew it. Hell, even Ron and Hermione had been able to recognize the signs. They’d tried counseling, they’d tried a second honeymoon, they’d even had a child in the hopes of saving their marriage. A decision they’d known was selfish and still regretted despite their endless love for James.

But Harry couldn’t hide his feelings anymore, and neither could Ginny. They still loved one another, but not in the way they knew they should. Ginny started working longer at night, never making it to bed before two in the morning. And Harry was constantly distracted at work, losing papers, not remembering spells. And if he had to be honest with himself, he wasn’t even sure if he was attracted to Ginny.

Sure, she was aesthetically pleasing. But when they had sex he couldn’t feel any passion with her, usually having to use a spell to help move things along. He’d never admit to her that he’d married her more out of obligation than anything else. What else was the ‘Chosen One’ supposed to do?

Harry sighed and leaned further down on the bar, unsure of what to do next. He needed to wait while Ginny took all of her things to her new apartment, and Ron and Hermione would be there to help of course. There weren’t any hard feeling between any of them; but still, it’d be incredibly awkward if Harry showed up unannounced. Even if it was technically his house.

He thought about ordering another drink, but he’d already had three and was beginning to feel their effects. The last thing he needed to do was show up at Grimmauld drunk off his own ass and make a fool of himself. 

He palmed at the bowl of peanuts and watched a game on one of the televisions hanging on the wall. Not as interesting as Quidditch, but it was something. He eyed the rest of the bar which, for the most part, was totally unoccupied. Then he saw someone in the corner that grabbed his attention.

A head with an all too familiar shade of pale blonde hair. No, it couldn’t be. 

But it was. Draco must’ve felt eyes on him because he turned around in his booth, and then pretended to look at the game when he saw Harry there. 

The last time Harry had seen him was his first day at the Ministry. He and Draco had passed one another in the hallway on their way to their own jobs; not a word between them. It was hard not to think of Draco as a Death Eater. Not to see him pointing his wand at Dumbledore moments before Snape killed him. Not to think of him standing alongside Voldemort at the final battle. 

But that was a different Draco. One who’d been forced into that life. Now Harry wasn’t sure what kind of man he was.

It was probably, no. It was definitely the whiskey that made Harry stand up and walk over to Draco’s booth. Harry was more than likely the last person that Draco wanted to see, but Harry didn’t care. 

“Draco.” Harry said. Saying his first name was foreign to Harry. Almost like it wasn’t a real word.

“Potter.” Draco wouldn’t look at him, his eyes focused on the muggle newspaper in front of him. Harry didn’t wait for Draco to say anything else, taking a seat across the table. “If you don’t mind Potter I’d like to be alone.” He was still looking at the paper.

“I thought we could talk…”

“About what?” Even from across the table Harry could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was clear he was drunk, but he spoke so carefully that he could’ve passed for sober.

“I dunno, anything! I haven’t seen you in years.”

“On the contrary we see one another all the time at the Ministry.”

“I’ve only seen you once.” Harry argued.

“Really? I see you all the time. Perhaps if you took your head out of your arse and paid a bit more attention-”

“Okay, I’m leaving.” Harry stood up, deciding this wasn’t worth his time.

“Wait.” Draco said, finally looking at him. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“Yes, it was.” Harry looked back at him. His face was still the same. Sharp edges and pale skin. 

“Sit down.” He motioned to the seat Harry had been sitting in moments ago. When Harry sat back down Draco began rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I’ve just been under some stress lately.”

“Haven’t we all.” Harry said.

It was strange seeing Draco crack the slightest of smiles. “Astoria’s divorcing me.”

“Well isn’t that fitting. Ginny and I just made our divorce official as well.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Mind if I ask what it was?”

“We just wanted different things. We tried really hard to make it work, but it just wasn’t meant to be I suppose.” Harry waved the bartender down and ordered another drink. “What about you?”

Draco finished off his own drink. “Probably had something to do with the fact that I was having sex with men in my spare time.”

Harry nearly choked on his drink. “Wait, you were cheating on her with guys?”

“Yes Harold. Having sex with men is a frequent pastime of most homosexual men. As well as bi and pansexual men of course.” He refilled his drink with a short wave of his wand hidden close by his side.

“So you’re gay?” Harry asked blatantly.

“Thick as ever are we Potter?” Draco chuckled. “Yes. I’m gay. Do you have an issue with that?”

“No, I uh.. I just never expected.”

“Neither did father. Nor my mother. No one really, except myself.”

“Then how did you know.”

“You.”

“What?”

“You. I knew I was gay when I saw you. Fourth year to be specific.”

“You were attracted to me fourth year?”

Draco nodded.

“Really?”

“Yes Potter. Merlin’s beard.” Draco exclaimed. 

“What about me did you like?”

Draco sighed. “Well, if we’re being honest Potter, you’re very handsome. Almost too handsome for your own good. If only you’d train that mouth of yours to keep shut every now and again.”

“What else?”

“Why do you care?”

“I’m interested.”

“Only when it’s about you.”

“I mean Draco, you have to admit that this is interesting.”

“I still can’t believe you never noticed.”

“Did you make it obvious?”

“No, but I could walk around with a sign around my neck that says ‘I’m in love with Harry Potter’ and you still wouldn’t notice.”

“You’re in love with me?”

Draco went scarlet. “No.”

“But you just said-”

“I know what I said Potter. Thankfully I’ve managed to repress most of those feelings.”

They sat in silence, sipping their drinks, watching the game playing over their heads. “So how did Astoria find out?” Harry finally asked.

“I got too sloppy. She read one of my texts thinking it was Blaise or something. Then she started going through my phone and finding all these other contacts. She exploded, with good reason. I shouldn’t have cheated. But the son of Lucius Malfoy out as gay? The Prophet would’ve had a field day with that one.”

“So she divorced you?”

“We agreed to divorce yes. Thankfully the prenuptial was her idea. And I still get to see my son every other week.”

“You have a son?”

“Scorpius.”

“Only you would name your son Scorpius, Draco.”

“You’re one to talk. James Sirius? So original.” Draco said with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“So what are you going to do now that you’re divorced?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Now that you aren’t married…”

“I’ll do what I’ve been doing for the last three years. Sleep around with blokes and having the time of my life.”

“You don’t want to find someone to settle down with or anything?”

“Why would I want that?”

“I dunno, it’s nice to have someone around for more than one night.”

“I imagine you’re the poster child for successful marriages Potter.”

“I’m just saying that there is more out there than sleeping around with every random stranger you meet.”

“Are you trying to propose to me Potter?”

“What? No! I’m not interested in men?”

“Are you sure? I saw the way you eyed Oliver Wood on the Quidditch field. What about Thomas and Finnigan, I hear they’re together now. Maybe you could make an Eiffel tower together.”

“Eiffel Tower?” Harry asked.

“Never mind.”

“So are you saying you’ll never marry again?”

“Well, if the right man comes along why not?”

Harry eyed his glass, staring at the amber liquid inside. He looked up at Draco when he heard the boy shuffling over to his side of the booth. “Why are you so interested in my love life Potter?” He asked, slurring his words.

“Just making conversation.” He could feel himself blushing, keeping his eyes focused forward.

“Oh come now, that can’t be all. Maybe you’re wondering what it’s like to be with another man?”

“What? No way Malfoy.”

“You know it’s not that different.” Harry could feel Draco’s presence, his hand covering the distance between the two of them. “I can tell from your eyes. You’re curious…” He purred.

“No you can’t.”

“Your pupils are dilated Harry.”

Harry wouldn’t look at Draco. “Fine.” He admitted. “Maybe I had a crush on you too, but just a small one. And anyways, I don’t want to sleep with you.”

“Are you sure.” Draco purred.

“Yes.”

“Because this says different.” Draco Malfoy palmed Harry’s crotch. He wasn’t erect, but hearing stories of Draco’s affairs had made him a little more than interested. Harry stayed silent through Draco’s teasing, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn’t cry out. It only took a few seconds for him to get hard.

“My my, so easy are we? And so big.” Draco pulled himself closer into Harry, nipping at his neck. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to do, his mind reeling from how Draco was behaving, and in the middle of a bar no less.

“Admit it Potter, you want me to play with your cock.”

Harry’s only reply was a quiet moan as Draco cupped his balls, squeezing them gently. “Draco.” He finally let out.

“There it is.” He nipped at Harry’s neck. Then he stopped, pulling away from Harry and moving back over to his seat, acting as if the last few minutes hadn’t transpired. “Go and wait for me in the bathroom, second stall from the door. I’ll be there in two minutes.” Draco said, once again eyeing the newspaper.

Harry sat there, unsure if what just happened had really happened. 

“Well?” Draco said after half a minute. “Go and wait for me.”

Harry stood up slowly, his mind racing. Was he really about to do this? Sex with Draco Malfoy in the bathroom of a pub? Public sex, with another man? But he couldn’t stop himself from walking into that bathroom, pushing open the door and walking in the stall Draco had named. He wanted to see what Draco would do for him, do to him...

The two minutes felt like two hours. Harry’s eyes would keep drifting away, only to look at the arms of his watch moving. He looked at the graffiti written all over the stall walls, and the hole to the left carved through to the next stall over, duct tape wrapping the inside of it. Then, right at the minute hand reached the 12, he heard the door creak open. He hadn’t locked the stall, so Draco was able to stroll right in.

They didn’t say a word to one another, Harry just let Draco take the command. Being grabbed by the hem of his shirt and pulled closer. His lips on Draco’s. They could taste the alcohol on one another’s breath. Draco’s a cocktail of some kind, with just the faintest taste of fruit. Harry’s hard liquor, almost like wood.

“Are we really going to do this?” Harry asked through the kiss.

“Yes.” Draco growled.

Harry wasn’t sure why, but there was something about the way Draco was taking control that he really liked. Being bossed around by the boy. He could feel his erection growing harder.

Draco slid a hand down Harry’s pants. “Usually I’d go slower, but we are in a bathroom.” He mumbled, unbuttoning Harry’s pants and pulling them down along with his underwear in one swift motion. 

“Merlin you’re thick.” Draco eyed Harry’s cock. Harry let out a yelp as Draco knelt down and took the whole thing in his mouth at once. Harry had never actually had a blow job. Ginny thought they were gross, and when Harry thought about it, he understood. But he’d never known what he was missing out on.

The warmness of Draco’s mouth, the swirls his tongue make around the thick head of this cock. Draco slid Harry’s cock out of his mouth and licked it from the base to the head, taking it back in. Harry had to bite down on his knuckle to keep from screaming. He watched Draco hollow out his cheeks and force Harry to the back of his throat.

“Draco, I’m going to cum.” Was the only warning Harry could give, but it was already too late. He felt his cum shoot into Draco’s mouth and he heard the boy gagging as he took the cock out of his mouth.

“How about a little warning next time?” Draco whispered harshly, swallowing Harry’s cum and wiping away what had landed on his cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

“Turn around.” Draco said standing up.

“Why?”

“I said turn around.” Draco demanded.

Harry did what he was told.

“I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

“What?”

Draco pushed on Harry’s back making him stumbled over and put his arms on the tiled wall so he could catch himself.

“You’ve been naughty Potter. Very naughty, and you need to be punished.”

“Draco, I don- Uhhhhhhh.” He whined when he felt Draco’s tongue on his asshole. “Oh fuck.” He breathed.

This feeling was new to Harry, but he already loved it. Draco endlessly licked the skin around Harry’s hole, nipping at it, sucking. Harry nearly lost it when he stuck his tongue in and began properly fucking him with it.

“Draco.”

“That’s a good boy, whine for me.” He felt Draco’s warm breath on his ass.

“Draco.” Harry yelped, as the boy went in for more. He felt Draco slide a single finger in, pushing past the muscle. He didn’t wait for Harry to grow accustomed to the feeling before sliding in another and stretching him out. Twisting and turning his fingers to push further into Harry.

“Draco!” Harry let out a whine.

“I’m going to fuck you now Harry. Is that what you want?”

“Yes!" Harry begged. "Fuck me Draco.” He felt Draco pull his fingers out, missing the sensation already.

There was the slightest bit of pressure as Draco forced the head through Harry’s stretched ring of muscle. “Fuck.” He said when he started pushing in. “Damn you’re tight Potter.”

“Well unlike you I don’t make it a hobby of shoving things up my own arse.” Harry said through his clenched teeth.

“Still got a smart mouth even with a cock up your ass huh? We’ll just have to fix that!” Draco moved, pulling out everything but the head of his own cock, and then thrust sharply back in. Harry’s hisses were music to his ears. “There we go.”

“Fuck you Draco.”

“Obviously you still have a thing or two to learn Potter.” Draco repeated his thrust, nearly pulling all the way out before pushing right back in. He moved slower this time, making sure Harry felt every inch of his cock.

“Merlin Draco, just fuck me already.”

“Begging already? Am I that good?”

“Please Draco, just fuck me!”

“As you wish.”

Draco pushed back in, bottoming out inside Harry. “Still so tight Harry.” He moved faster this time, pulling out early as quickly as he was thrusting back in. Harry was in heaven at the moment, the feeling of Draco moving in and out.

“Oh fuck Draco.” He moaned, his voice breaking every time Draco thrust into him.

“You love my cock don’t you Harry?” Draco asked, never slowing his pace.

“Yes Draco.”

“Such a lovely little slut for my cock.”

Harry wasn’t used to dirty talk but the way Draco’s voice sounded, still so calm and stoic, it was doing something to him. Being claimed by Draco like this, being called a ‘slut’. Did he actually like this? 

Draco began to move faster, gripping Harry’s hips and pushing him down, making him meet Draco’s cock as it pounded into him. Draco closed his eyes as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. He ate up the sounds of Harry as he kept getting further and further inside.

They both let out one long moan as they came. Harry shot against the wall as he felt Draco spill inside of him. Merlin it felt amazing, so warm. Draco didn’t stop thrusting though, as if he were determined to push his cum deeper into Harry. He pushed until his erection softened, and then pulled out of Harry, leaving the boy leaning against the wall. They sat silent, the only noises filling the air were the sounds of their spent breaths.

“You know, Astoria had Scor this week, so my apartment’s empty.” Draco finally said.

Harry looked at Draco, grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> So more smut! Yay!!! Okay, so I actually like where this is going, so this story will continue! I'm not adding it to this story just so it won't conflict with the 12 Days theme, [You can read where that picks up here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6438409/chapters/14738503)


End file.
